A Haunting in Midgar  Auld Lang Syne
by mizperceived
Summary: Zack is back to help a certain redhead ring in the New Year! Rated T for Toeing the line on decency! ZackXCloudXReno implied.  Warnings inside! Read/Fav/Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Final Fantasy VII, they are the sole creative property of SquareEnix, nor do I make a profit from this endeavor. However, I will gain carpal tunnel syndrome eventually and I do take ownership my insanity and perversity.  
>Title: A Haunting in Midgar – Auld Lang Syne<br>Warnings: language, au, implied yaoi, occ-ness, etc. All the goodness of Reno  
>Rating: T for Turning the page on the Calendar and welcoming a New Year!<br>Pairings: implied trio Zack, Cloud, Reno  
>Summary: "If anyone is here, please give us a sign of your presence."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Haunting in Midgar<br>**_A New Year's Tale_

* * *

><p>"Hmm hmm hm hm hm hmmmhm hm," Reno hummed while doing the second rinsing in his 'lather, rinse, repeat' part of his shower. Screwing his eyes tightly closed, the redhead backed into the shower and ran his fingers threw his choppy hair to help rinse out the suds. Mentally timing the two minute interval for rinsing out his hair, the Turk blindly search the in shower ledge for the deep conditioner. Cracking only one eye open, he studiously watched as he squeezed out a quarter sized dollop of the thick cream before applying it to parts of his long hair.<p>

Finishing up with his shower, Reno turned off the faucets and stuck his hand out of the side of the shower curtain, reaching for his bath towel to wipe the water off of his face before he would open his eyes. He felt around for a moment, missing the fluffy cloth before it connected with his hand. Happily humming his song, he wiped his face and neck with the towel grasped in his right hand as he pushed the plastic curtain aside with the other.

Bright teal eyes opened to meet equally bright blue-violet eyes as a very unmanly scream escaped from Reno's throat.

"Hello to you too," the full apparition of Zack Fair giggled before leaning in and stealing a kiss from the human impersonation of a drowned rat.

"Dammit Fair," Reno growled as he quickly wrapped the bath towel around his lean hips and walked through Zack's ghostly appearance. "How many times do I hafta tell ya ta quit that sneakin' up on me shit? If Cloud ain't here there ain't no reason fa ya ta be eithah!"

"B-but Reno."

The Turk's shoulders visibly slumped as he heard the catch in the fallen SOLDIER's voice. Knowing better than to turn around and fall prey to Zack's pouty charm, Reno tried to recall if he ever pissed Angeal off so much that he is now unleashing the mutt on him at every turn.

"What'd ya want Zack?" Reno could hear the smile break across the brunette's countenance before he felt the odd chill of the specter passing through him.

"Well, it's like this," Zack began as he scratched the back of his head. Somehow Reno suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was a movement that was so Tseng, that the redhead momentarily felt bad that he was the normal cause of that gesture, but only momentarily. "I know you're gonna be alone tonight." The words snapped Reno out of his musings as his eyes met with the former 1st Class'. "Cloud is bouncing at 7th Heaven and you're on call for Rufus, so you have to stay home and be sober."

"Don't remind me," Reno replied with a bitterness that was expected. "What's it ta ya though?"

"Weeeeeeell," Zack playfully whined as he trailed after the redhead. Taking a quick glance at the time on the old school VCR as they passed through the living room, Zack noted that it was 12:00. Figuring he had maybe 30 seconds he plowed ahead, stepping in front of Reno quickly, and causing the redhead to halt. "You're supposed to kiss someone important to you at midnight on New Year's right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Happy New Year Turk," Zack said before he fully manifested into flesh and blood, tugging Reno closer by the towel wrapped around his waist. "I resolve to spend more time with you during the New Year," Zack gushed before planting what could only be described as a big wet smooch on the unsuspecting Turk's lips.

"Y-you kissed me," Reno screeched as he attempted to wipe what he considered puppy slobber off of him.

"Duh, it is New Year's now," Zack said as he shook his head mockingly as he pointed towards the flashing '12:00'.

"Fuckin' idiot! The VCR is broken, it always flashes 12! Gahdammit," Reno grumbled as he attempted to make his escape.

"Oh, it isn't. Humph, well I guess I can just kiss someplace else at the stroke of twelve," Zack purred as he held up the towel he snatched off of the redhead during the distracting kiss.

"Y-y-you! That's it! I so resolve to finally get an exorcism done on your ass," Reno shouted as he covered his lower half and backed out of the room.

"Hahaha! It'll never work," Zack taunted as he flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind," he sang to himself as he watched the New Year's celebrations taking place in Wutai.

* * *

><p>AN: _**Happy New Year!**_  
>I resolve to finish ALL of my stories in 2012! ;D<p>

What about you? What are your resolutions?


End file.
